tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Marika Bran
Marika Bran (born Marika Heino, 1976), is a major character in the Clockwork series as well as The IT Files. A former forensic scientist with Interpol, Marika briefly retired to work with her husband Dieter Bran in Germany before joining the International Temporal Enforcement Agency as the head of its science wing. Biography Marika was born in Turku, Finland, though she spent most of her childhood in Espoo, her father moving there to work in a water purification plant. Marika's mother was of the stay-at-home sort, and while Marika appreciated the gesture she grew interested in her father's work as a chemist, which in turn led her to discover the joys of DNA and, finally, forensics. While forensics was a fairly new concept Marika caught on quickly and was soon on the fast track to work in law enforcement. Marika's specialty proved to be replicating items made by others for specific crimes, her work as a junior lab tech with the police expanding her area of knowledge even further. By the time she was recruited by Noah Durand of Interpol Marika had a Master's Degree in Forensic science and enough extra knowledge to qualify for at least a bachelor's degree in three other disciplines. Marika spent a few years with Interpol, having taken the job primarily for a chance to travel, though it meant she actually had to become certified with a weapon, which was the one part of law enforcement she disliked. One notable case Marika worked on during her career was investigating acts of piracy off the coast of Japan. Lucienne Christophe recruited Marika to join her task force to catch an international thief, wanting a forensic expert on-hand due to the mysteries surrounding the case. The two women had never met beforehand, though they had heard of one another. During the case Marika proved invaluable, using fingerprints to identify the thief as being Erika Stone of Stone Enterprises. Marika and her teammates were later kidnapped by Erika but they escaped and the billionaire was exposed as being a criminal, though she evaded capture. Marika was one of the first of Lucienne's original task force working the missing super-model cases, working initially with Jean-Baptiste Odilon until Lucienne and Aisha Reynolds took over. During the hunt for the kidnappers, who were later revealed to be employees of the Paradise Foundation, Marika was tasked with posing as super-model Devon Von Krieger. While undercover Marika met German Inspector Dieter Bran and the two developped an instant connection. Marika was soon kidnapped, being mistaken for Devon, but was eventually rescued and her kidnappers were taken down, though they later escaped custody. After the incident Marika purposely took assignments in Germany to stay close with Dieter. Months after meeting Dieter Lucienne formed a new, massive task force to deal with the international threat posed by the Paradise Foundation. Marika was forced to act as a guide for Lucienne as Aisha, Hui Lan and Cassandra Flick were all unable to help, thus forging a stronger bond between the two women. Marika's grounded relationship with Dieter also helped others around them realize the need to persue those they wanted to be with, and by the end of the adventure Marika and Dieter were married while several happy couples joined them in celebration. Marika initially retired from Interpol to work with Dieter in Germany but when the International Temporal Enforcement Agency was formed Marika and Dieter both signed on, with the stipulation that they wouldn't be required for regular field duty. Marika ended up becoming the Director of the science wing, now possessing an honorary Ph.D. in chemistry from the Univesity of Tampere. Makeda Getachew was assigned as Marika's assistant director and she often referred to Colette Landry for situations related to electronics. Marika at one point tried to build a version of the Uranus Generator for ITEA use but Colette secretly sabotoged it. During the return of Ashley Tisdale it was Marika who, with her husband, initially investigated Erika Stone's apparent disappearance. Marika was soon captured however by Chloe Noi and it wasn't until Ashley was defeated that she was rescued. Since then Marika has grown closer to Erika and her companions, specifically Monica Stein due to her ability to send her special equipment as ordered from Stone Enterprises and Mary Hamilton as she could act as a scientific advisor when needed. Marika has also grown into the idea of being leader, forced to take charge in London when Lucienne and others were captured in Poland. In response to an unknown threat Marika mobilized multiple teams and even went in personally to make sure the Time-Stopper that was employed was properly disabled. The Poland mission made Marika restless, and when it was suspected at Zoe Hollander's fashion show in Spain would be attacked, she volunteered to go undercover as Devon again, Nessa Kelly her back-up. Unfortunately Marika's instincts failed her as it turned out Miss Zoe herself was the would-be attacker, flooding the show with Type-7 gas and nearly kidnapping the IT agent if not for Kayla LeFer. Inventions * Immunity Ring Protective Device (with Makeda Getachew, Mia Santos and Travis Paddington) * Stasis Disk Freeze Device (with Takahishi Nakamura and Mary Hamilton) Personal Items * H&K USP45, Personal sidearm * X26 Taser, Secondary sidearm * Custom CyPad, Personal computer * Ford Focus, Personal vehicle Relationships Family * Dieter Bran, husband Science Department Staff * Makeda Getachew * Katie Grant * Mia Santos * Hyun Su Friends * Lucienne Christophe, also co-worker * Hui Lan, also co-worker * Cassandra Flick, also co-worker * Miranda Ohala, also co-worker * Jean-Baptiste Odilon, also co-worker * Colette Landry, also co-worker * Jelena Hendraille, also co-worker * Tasia Spiro, also co-worker * Ivan Popov, also co-worker * Suzanna Ortiz, also co-worker * Gitana Brook, also co-worker * Nessa Kelly, also co-worker * Ariel Landry, also co-worker * Noah Durand, also co-worker * Rhonda Evens, also co-worker * Aisha Reynolds * Erika Stone * Monica Stein * Mary Hamilton * Irina Popov Appearances * Clockwork Thief * Clockwork Paradise * Clockwork World * Colette's Test * Clockwork Revenge Parts I and III * Ivan's Christmas * Barry's Vengeance * Fashion Disaster * Ivan's Reunion * Lucienne's Agency Trivia * Marika's physical appearance is based on that of actress Charlize Theron. * Marika and Devon Von Krieger are nearly identical, Devon being a quarter-inch taller and possessing a mole that Marika does not. Category:Characters Category:Scientists Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA